High dynamic range projectors can attain the desired high dynamic range using a first light modulator providing a low resolution image and a second light modulator providing a higher resolution version of a similar image. A relay lens system there between relays light reflected from the first light modulator to the second light modulator, blurring the lower resolution image which illuminates the second light modulator. However, simply blurring the light does not result in an optimized high dynamic range and/or optimized contrast.